The Rape of Tamar by Amnon
by OrganicFantasy
Summary: Lips red as blood, eyes azure as the sky, skin as pale and pure, snow white. JxARapeSlightNoncon


1**The Rape of Tamar by Amnon **

* * *

_Then Amnon lay down and pretended to be ill; and when the king came to see him, Amnon said to the king, "Please let Tamar my sister come and make a couple of cakes for me in my sight, that I may eat from her hand." And David sent home to Tamar, saying, "Now go to your brother Amnon's house, and prepare food for him." So Tamar went to her brother Amnon's house; and he was lying down. Then she took flour and kneaded it, made cakes in his sight, and baked the cakes. And she took the pan and placed them out before him, but he refused to eat. Then Amnon said, "Have everyone go out from me." And they all went out from him. Then Amnon said to Tamar, "Bring the food into the bedroom, that I may eat from your hand." And Tamar took the cakes which she had made, and brought them to Amnon her brother in the bedroom._

_Now when she had brought them to him to eat, he took hold of her and said to her, "Come, lie with me, my sister." And she answered him, "No, my brother, do not force me, for no such thing should be done in Israel. Do not do this disgraceful thing! And I, where could I take my shame? And as for you, you would be like one of the fools in Israel. Now therefore, please speak to the king; for he will not withhold me from you." However, he would not heed her voice; and being stronger than she, he forced her and lay with her._

–_2 Samuel 13 _

_

* * *

_

Amanda lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, counting the minutes that went by that she last checked on her precious saint. John had been sicker than usual for the past few days and had been on bed rest. She worried about him during these days. The days where he'd barely eat anything and moan in his sleep. Where he'd glare at shadows and cough up blood. The days where he'd stare at the pictures of various paintings by Manet or the sketches by Da Vinci without blinking for some time.

It was mid-autumn, and the cool air was seeping in through the broken glass of the lair. Amanda shivered and hoisted the blanket up to her chin, the tissue paper thin blanket that she kept for herself after giving John all the warmer ones. John was quiet, too quiet. Asleep possibly, but he always was asleep nowadays.

The chestnut haired woman closed her eyes tightly at the thought that her savior, her Jesus Christ, may be dead under her very nose.

"Amanda..." his husky voice drawled from down the hall, destroying all thoughts of death and decay from her mind.

Quickly she got up and almost raced to his room, ready to wait on hand and foot for him. Smoothing back her hair to look presentable, she walked into the room with a smile.

"Yes John?"

He lay in his bed, a hand clasped over his chest. The lamplight at his beside made his icy eyes look like fireflies were dancing in them. He looked so pale, so fair as she sat next to him on the large bed. She smiled as she ran a hand over his thin white hair. A blood red apple sat on the table next to him, shining in the lamplight.

"Is there anything you'd want?"

He nodded towards the table.. "Apple...cut it for me."

Amanda grabbed the fruit and began to slice it into bite size pieces. The crunching sound made when the knife dug into the skin made her hungry, and watching the clear blood from the apple made her mouth water.

Autumn was the time of preserving, of drying and harvesting. She remembers when she was an older girl she would run away from home and trespass into the apple orchard, picking as many apples as she could so she wouldn't be hungry at home. When the apples ran out she would run away again and (this time) stealing a whole ham from under a butcher's nose. The weather was cold and her body branch thin, but she looked forward to those stolen meals when she was denied the luxury of food.

Carefully Amanda placed an apple slice into John's mouth, whipping away the juice from his lips and watching so he doesn't choke.

After a few moments, and a few apple slices later, she asked quietly, "Is it good?"

Again he nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Amanda's stomach growled like a fierce bear as she stared at the leftover apple slices. "May I have the rest?" she inquired.

"Of course, Amanda."

She scarfed down the crescent apples, leaving two remaining slivers on the yellow painted plate. The woman was about to grab them when John had a ferocious coughing fit. He spasm and shook uncontrollably, causing Amanda to forget about the apples and leap onto the bed, cautiously holding his body down before he hurled himself off the bed. Almost immediately did he slowly subside, and a glint came into his eye. Something that scared her and disturbed her greatly. Amanda wanted to get out of the room when his eyes locked onto hers.

Something wasn't right.

She felt John's hand on her hip, caressing the skin beneath her loose sweat pants, untying the useless strings that partially held them up. Her eyes widened and she tried to carefully slide herself off of the bed, but he became violent and grabbed her arms, pushing her down. His eyes had a glint in them, the kind of twinkle that only savage male animals had when in heat and craving for sex.

He pinned her to the bed, his sickness didn't hold him back from his ravenous hunger for her. Too long had John been denied the pleasures of intercourse, the delicious sensations of a woman's vessel, the gentleness of a man's touch. The primal instinct that never evolved with man took control of him.

John leaned forward and nuzzled her neck and hair, trailing his tongue around her ear. "Strip," he hissed snakelike. "Now."

Too frightened to think, she did what he commanded and shivered in the cool air. Her nipples erect and she felt his worn, soft fingers gently caress each one before cruelly pinching. Amanda gasped and writhed slightly. He was stripping himself in front of her, slowly. She closed her eyes and attempted to look away, but his hand gripped her delicate face and forced her to look at him.

"Please don't...please don't do this." she whispered, trembling.

His voice was soft like cotton, but the tone was sadistic and lustful. "I can't. I want you...and I shall have you."

Amanda whimpered as she felt her mentor lower himself onto her, feeling the warm skin and weight against her body. He caressed every curve, every limb on her body with such hunger.

John took her hand and lay it on his chest, letting her feel the heart that beat under the flesh and bone and blood. She saw that his body was covered with scars.

"Touch me," he said in a commanding, yet loving, tone.

She obeyed and did to him what he did to her; caressing and stroking every inch of his body. Her long piano-player fingers lingered on the scars, tracing the marks. John moaned and could take no more.

He pinned her hands to the bed and took her forcefully. Amanda bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. John, ill with cancer, was strong in will and brutal in love-making.

His thrusts were becoming more violent and he kissed her with much passion. Amanda was crying with pain, but she would not cry out. No she wouldn't give him that pleasure. John was an experienced lover, and as he moved within her he bent his head and suckled one of her nipples, biting the sensitive bud and pulling at it with his teeth; his fingers played with the other.

The woman beneath him was now yelping in pleasure, making him harder and encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Pain and pleasure mixed together in a macabre dance. As she felt warm liquid drip between her thighs, John couldn't resist a sadistic taunt.

"Are you a virgin, Amanda?" he bit her ear softly. "Because you're bleeding like one."

Blood. Her blood. Pooling onto the pristine white sheets under them. Amanda stared at his face, barely blinking. She heard his breathing as he glared at her in a look of heinous desire. She doesn't think about the pain, but then writhes in the unbearable ecstacy as he finds her spot. Amanda screamed in pleasure as he thrusts again and again. But then she stopped and realized what he's doing.

She thought about his icy blue eyes, tearing into her soul and filling himself with knowledge of her past. The haunting azure orbs that were both warm and cool, desert and arctic.

A final thrust and he released himself within her; the warm wet sensation that left her limp and gasping. He bowed his head and breathed in the frigid air, smiling in triumph. He carefully pulled himself out of her, gently touching her bloody and torn womanhood. His fingers were covered in the red blush and nonchalantly licked off the blood. He enjoyed the taste so much that he lowered his head to the quivering flesh and lapped up the crimson mess, toying with the pleasure bud with his tongue.

She had been frozen by him, owned and dominated. And that frightened her more than the blood he fed on. He wiped his mouth and ran his long nimble fingers through his hair.

"Amanda...thank you. This was a blessing to me, so much that you can never know_ how_ much. I thought I'd lost all desire of sex within me, but you showed me that I am just as young as I want to believe I am." He nestled against her, kissing away the tears. "I don't know how to repay you for this gift."

The only words she could whimper out were; "Why John? Why?"

His nails must've been sharp as glass, because when they ran over her breast they caused a line of blood. A mark that made her know who she belonged to.

"Because, Amanda my love, you are too good a woman to be wasted, to be ignored. You are mine now. In words and in body. When I die you will always remember me. I claimed you like no other man has ever before." John forced his tongue in her mouth, and she tasted blood on his lips. "You are more than a gift, you are my everything."

John yawned, turned off the lamplight and wrapped his arms around his prize. "Goodnight."

But Amanda did not sleep just yet. She was trying to piece together what had happened. She was raped, but she enjoyed it to a degree. He tasted her blood on her womanhood, and she enjoyed it fully. Amanda stared at the darkness and looked at her side to her forced lover. She was reminded of a old fairy tale, a very old fairy tale that haunted her since she was a little girl.

_Lips red as blood, eyes blue as the sky, and skin as pale and pure...snow white_.


End file.
